Frutilla
by xilema95
Summary: Todo lo que puede suceder un día en el que no hay dulces en el refrigerador... Shonnen ai, primer fanfic rol. Por xilema95 y mariana14.


_**Notas: Este es un fanfic rol. Uno de los muchos que hago por Messenger junto con una amiga a la que le gusta tanto el rol como el shonnen ai (igual que a mi xDD). ¡Esperamos les guste! ;D**_

_**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**_

**::*::Frutilla::*::**

L abría el refrigerador en busca de dulces; estaba hambriento. Pero no había nada más que frutas. Nada agradable, según su perspectiva.

-Qué tragedia...-suspira.

-Deberías comer algo saludable aunque sea solo un momento – dice Light apareciendo por detrás y señalando una manzana muy grande y aparentemente jugosa.

-Light-kun, ya te lo dije. Los dulces son para mí como el aire. Además...- hace puchero- Las frutas no saben tan ricas.

El castaño suspira- ¿Qué haremos contigo?

-Dame un método para hacer que quiera comerlas.- sugiere algo divertido.

-¿Por qué no las bañas en chocolate?

-Light-kun... acabo de decirte que no hay nada de dulces. Si hubiera chocolate ya me lo habría comido, aunque fuera líquido.

-Bueno, podríamos ir a comprar un poco.

-¡Gran idea!- sonríe como un niño pequeño- Vamos rápido.

-Sólo déjame ir por mi cartera - se va sonriendo.

L aprovecha la ausencia de Light para mirar las frutas con algo de curiosidad.

-"Mhm... las peras nunca me gustaron, pero las manzanas con las fresas..."

-Sólo toma una y cométela, no morirás- murmura Light mirándolo con una sonrisa

-¿Estabas espiando?- lo mira infantilmente resentido.

-Algo así.

L toma una manzana y le da un pequeño mordisco.

-¿Y? ¿Que tal? - mirándolo con curiosidad

-Mhm...- se sonroja; no quería admitir que Light tenía razón- No sabe tan mal...

-¿Ya ves? -toma otra manzana y la muerde- es mi fruta favorita.

-De acuerdo, no sabe tan mal...- coge otra fruta del refrigerador -Pero no supera a las fresas.

-Como digas, ¿nos vamos?- mirándolo.

-Sí, claro.- deja las frutas en la mesa cercana y sale junto con Light.

Se dirigen a una tienda de dulces y betunes, el paraíso para el pelinegro.

-Quiero betún...- mira extasiado todas las coberturas para pastel de distintos sabores.

-Bien toma lo que quieras, pero no se te olvide el chocolate- sonriéndole.

-Light-kun, pensé que te interesaba que comiera saludable- ríe un poco.

-Pero si comes saludable, no serias tú...

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido- ríe levemente y se adentra más para escoger lo que llevaría.- ¿No te gustaría algo, Light-kun?-pregunta al ver que el castaño sólo miraba.

-Mmm, ¿por qué no escoges algo para mi?, no se mucho de dulces.

-De acuerdo.- trata de buscar algo para Light con mucho cuidado- Trataré de que sea algo que no te empalague.

Finalmente, después de mucho rato escoge el dulce ideal, según él.

-Listo, podemos irnos- se dirige a la caja registradora.

-Ok –paga.

-Regresando al cuartel te pagaré. No me parece correcto que pagues por mí- advierte L al ver cuánto había sido en total.

-No, está bien, yo invito por que fue mi idea.

-Pero ni siquiera comerás la mitad de lo que tomé.- replica mientras iban ya de camino al hotel.-Por lo menos déjame darte la mitad del dinero.

-Será solo una vez la próxima ¿tu pagas, va?

-De acuerdo...- hace puchero al verse derrotado por la persuasión de su amigo.

Una vez que llegan, L va de nuevo a la cocina. Corta las fresas y las manzanas, las pone el un tazón y los baña en chocolate.

-Light-kun, ¿No quieres un poco?- dice mientras se dirige al sofá.

-Sí, claro -toma una manzana- mmm... esta rica…- admite con una gran sonrisa.

L trata de tomar una fresa del tazón, pero no puede agarrarla porque el chocolate hacía que se le resbalara.

-Diablos...- sigue tratando de cogerla.

Light se ríe, toma una fresa y se la da en la boca.

-...- el detective se sonroja un poco al sentir la piel de Light en sus labios. Termina de comer la fresa. -Gracias, Light-kun...- se apena un poco.

-D-de-de nada -se sonroja igualmente al ver lo que hizo inconscientemente.

L nota que estaba su amigo estaba algo manchado del rostro con chocolate.

-Light-kun, te ensuciaste- con el dorso de su mano acaricia la mejilla de Light hasta limpiarla.

El castaño se sonroja irremediablemente -estoo graacias, nee voy al baño -se va casi corriendo

L lo ve alejarse, confundido. Deja un poco de fruta para Light, mientras comienza a darle sueño. Se recuesta en el sofá y se acurruca. Pronto se queda dormido.

Light se mira al espejo, confundido y avergonzado.

-Contrólate Light. No estés pensando tonterías.

Light regresa y encuentra L dormido profundamente.

-Creo que fue mucho ejercicio para el -ríe suavemente y se sienta junto a él.

L suspira y se remueve un poco. El universitario lo mira mientras come una manzana

-El dulce es delicioso...

-Light-kun...- susurra el inglés entre sueños soltando más suspiros.

Light se sorprende al escucharlo -L...

-Light-kun...- continúa, soltando una frase que dejó atónito al universitario -Bésame...

El castaño se sonroja bruscamente- ¿que estas soñando, L? -piensa y suelta una risita.

L coloca sus manos en su pecho mientras se acomoda para dormir boca arriba.

Light toma otra manzana y se la come. Finalmente L despierta poco a poco, frotándose los ojos.

-Mhm...- mira a Light comiéndose la última manzana -Vaya... te las comiste todas...

Éste sale del trance -ah, sí. Lo siento, traeré más si quieres.

-No; no es necesario- sonríe- Sólo quiero descansar...

Le devuelve la sonrisa- esta bien

-¿Te ocurrió algo, Light-kun?-pregunta- Estás algo sonrojado- lo mira con curiosidad.

-N-nadaa -responde nervioso.

-Algo te pasó- responde más que seguro- Ni siquiera puedes mentir bien. Anda, dime- pide con carita infantil.

-No es nada -nervioso y sonrojado- creo que fue el dulce…

L se acerca a Light y roza su nariz con la de él, quedándose un momento así.

-No tienes fiebre...- dice confundido.

Light se sorprende monumentalmente- ¿pero qué…? ahhh- respira- te dije que estaba bien -completamente rojo-

-Eso es lo que veo- dice aún sin separarse, pero luego nota el ataque de nervios de Light.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Esto… - se separa bruscamente de el- creo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar -se dirige a su computadora.

-Yo podría interpretar tus reacciones como otra cosa...- dice con su pulgar en la boca- Aunque si te lo digo quizás te enfades...

El castaño hace como si no lo escuchara -...

-Light-kun, ignorándome, sólo refuerzas mi teoría- se ríe un poco mientras se acerca hacia donde estaba Light.

-No creo que eso importe mucho, Ryuzaki -volteándolo a ver - ¿o si?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no piensas demostrarme que me equivoco?

-En realidad no le veo ninguna importancia.

-Estás algo irritante hoy- responde un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, creo que fue el dulce que me hace mal...

-Ahh, entiendo...- sin creérselo, se pone a trabajar aún algo molesto.

El universitario se levanta de la silla -lo siento…

-No hay problema, Yagami-kun.- dice aún algo irritado, pero viendo la expresión arrepentida de Light.

-Es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza -y no pienso lo que digo... -mirando al suelo arrepentido.

-Ahhh... no; descuida... Me enojé sin sentido. Discúlpame... -también se pone algo apenado por su comportamiento.

Light sonríe tímidamente.

-Light-kun...- se sonroja un poco- Perdona por lo de hace un momento... Por "tomarte" la temperatura así... Creo que Misa tiene algo de razón, si soy un pervertido...- se frota el cabello

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me tomen la temperatura así -sonrojado - ¿"si es por eso, no?" -pensando.

-Pero cualquiera hubiera dicho que lo hice para...- se sonroja más-... o-olvídalo...

-Pero yo no creo que haya sido para eso...

-¿Q- qué dijiste?- se pone más nervioso.

-Que yo no creo que haya sido para eso que piensas.- se pone algo nervioso por su suposición.

-Bueno...- L se remueve algo nervioso- Como dije, lo siento.- trata de desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Ok -se siente y vuelve a trabajar.

-Light-kun...- susurra el detective- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo fuera de lugar?

-Dime -lo mira atentamente.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

-No lo sé...- pensativo.

-¿No lo sabes o no estás seguro de que esa persona te corresponda, por lo que niegas tu atracción?

-No lo se.

-Oh, ya veo...- se decepciona un poco.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Sólo curiosidad, Light-kun.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -lo mira con curiosidad.

-Realmente no creo estar enamorado...- dice tranquilamente -A lo mucho sólo he llegado a sentir atracción por ciertas personas, pero el amor... creo que nunca...

-Ahh... -un poco decepcionado- si, creo que también me pasa a mi...

-¿Y con quién te ha pasado eso, Light-kun?-lo mira curioso

-P-puess... y-yooo... -nervioso- y-yoo... -suena su celular repentinamente, salvándolo de la embarazosa situación.

-Light-kun, ¿No contestarás?- pregunta al ver que su amigo seguía en pre-shock.

-Ahh, si - sale del shock - ¿Bueno?- contesta torpemente. -Sí, sí, aja. Sí, te estoy escuchando...ya sé que es muy divertido pero...- la voz al otro lado sonaba dolida y paranoica, como de costumbre- sí, eres muy bonita, pero estoy en la oficina y tengo muchos pendientes…

-"Misa"- piensa L aburrido.

-No; no te odio, por favor no empieces a llorar... aja, sí, otro día te acompaño...- se escuchaban gritos de alegría al otro lado de la línea -sí, y también iremos a comprar helado... sí, como sea... Bye... si también te quiero… -suspira y cuelga el teléfono cansado.

-Adivino: Misa-chan quería una cita contigo, ¿Verdad?- coge una silla y se sienta a su lado.

-Si- con mirada cansada.

-¿Por qué no cortas con ella si tanto te molesta?- sugiere el detective- Después de todo, ya no nos sirve para la investigación.

-Ya lo intente, y me sigue aun…

-Realmente es tan fastidiosa... No niego que es hermosa, pero debe comprender que no la amas...

-Sí, bueno, pero creo que lo superará. Ojala que así sea.

-¿Y qué tipo de mujeres te gustan, Light-kun?- pregunta curioso.

-Inteligentes, misteriosas. -le responde pensativo- ¿por que?

-Sólo quería conocer los gustos de Light-kun. ¿Y has encontrado a alguien así?

-Si -responde curioso.

-¿En serio?- se sorprende un poco- ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Aún no lo se...

-¿Y cómo es? Quiero decir... físicamente, en carácter...- estaba totalmente asombrado por el hecho de que Light ya hubiera sido flechado.

-Su cabello es negro y corto...

-Vaya... Espera Light-kun- lo arrastra al sofá y se sienta junto a él en su típica pose- ¿Y, qué más?

-¿Por qué tan interesado?-pregunta divertido.

-Porque quiero saber quién es la persona que logró conquistar el corazón del brillante y frío Light-kun- responde sonriendo -Así que como amigo, me deberás decir todo- hace un gesto infantil.

El castaño suelta una risita -Es un poco infantil…

-... ¿En serio?- se pone un poco nervioso y confundido -... ¿Y qué mas?

-Algo extraña, y obsesiva...

-Vaya... qué chica tan extraña...- dice L algo inquieto- ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien así?

-No lo se... -mira hacia el techo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo has convivido con ella?...

-Cuatro meses… -mirándolo a los ojos.

-...- comprendiendo casi todo, decide hacer una pregunta más.-... ¿Y... crees que te ame también?...

-No…- responde con decepción.

-En eso te equivocas, Light-kun.- susurra tomando su rostro. -Te ama, y siempre te amó desde la primera vez que admiró tu inteligencia...

-Ryuzaki… -sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Light-kun...- se acerca cada vez más, de forma lenta- ¿Qué harías si tuvieras a esa persona que te gusta enfrente de ti?

El universitario lo mira a los ojos y lo besa tiernamente. L cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, acomodando sus brazos en los hombros de Light. Light pone sus brazos en la cintura ajena, acercándolo más a él.

-Te quiero...- susurra L separándose muy poco -...Te quiero mucho...

-Yo te amo... -le susurra al oído.

El detective se estremece un poco, pero vuelve a besarlo de forma más pasional. Light se sorprende un poco pero le corresponde de la misma manera. L recuesta a Light en el sofá, y cuando se separa se acurruca junto a él. El universitario le acaricia el cabello.

-Light-kun...- lo abraza, acariciando su torso, mientras dejaba que éste siguiera tocando su cabello. El castaño lo apega mas a él, pero en ese momento el estómago de L suena un poco.

-Mhm... Creo que aún tengo hambre…- afirma algo avergonzado -Volveré a comer las frutas...- dice levantándose un poco.

Light suelta una risita- ¿ahora si te gustan las manzanas?

-Si, me gustaron mucho...- ríe algo apenado- Las juzgué antes de tiempo. ¿Comerías algunas conmigo, Light-kun?-pregunta de forma tierna.

-Por supuesto- responde, mirándolo de la misma forma.

Traen un nuevo tazón y comen juntos; mimándose, y compartiendo la comida ahora como algo más que amigos.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**Con Mariana14 interpretando a Light, y yo interpretando a L x) ¡Esperamos haya sido de su agrado! Críticas, comentarios y tomatazos serán recibidos (okno xDDD) **

**Mariana: ¡sólo los comentarios y alabanzas! X3 jajaja okno xDD**

**Xilema: ¿ jajaja eso que? X)**

**Matta nee!**


End file.
